His Revenge
by Tears of Mortals
Summary: Link, while riding Epona, suddenly falls through the ground. Navi is following. They end up on a strange planet, and meet two girls, Song and Naiya. WARNING: RAPE AROUND CHAPTER FIFTEEN RATING GOES UP FOR THAT!
1. Introduction

() Hello. I suppose that some people might be wondering who we are. Yes, this is just not one person with split personalities...well, at least one of us isn't. And, surprisingly, it's not the one who is talking who has one personality!  
  
There are two of us. We each have other pen names (E.B. Keane-Farrell and Navis Power), but we are friends and we both love to write stories together so what better way then to write together? So here we are, finally writing a successful book together. This is only the introduction; how the story goes will be up to you, the reader and reviewer. ()  
  
PS If you flame us, then make sure that you have a story that won't burn out my eyes from the awfulness of it, because I'll flame you straight back. Also, if you flame us, then make sure that you have actually written a story and not one of those people who come here just to be a jerk to everyone out there.  
  
Well, here it goes!  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
He sat there, waiting.  
  
"You said that you would not fail me," whispered a cold and angry voice. "How could you have done this?"  
  
He looked up around his dark chamber from his seat on a bronze-colored throne. The dome-shaped building was nothing like Hyrule...  
  
"Master, how could I have failed you?" whimpered the man. "I did nothing of the sort."  
  
"You know that you and your minions failed," snarled the voice. "He locked you away in the Sacred Realm! 'Tis thy own fault, servant!"  
  
The man fell to his knees, his body shaking with sobs of grief. "Master, no, please, Master, do not slay me! I will do better. Take me out of the Sacred Realm, I will show you!"  
  
Something very powerful struck the man. He went flying across the chamber to hit the other wall. A wound burst on the back of his head and blood slid down his neck; warm, fresh, red blood. He felt so hungry for bloodshed that he could have drank it, but he restrained himself.  
  
'Not blood,' he thought. 'At least not MY blood.'  
  
"Servant..." came the Master's angry voice, "are you going to fantasize about bloodshed all day, or will you get me to take you out of the Sacred Realm and bring you back to Hyrule?"  
  
"Oh, Master, thankee!" he cried, bowing his head, his hands clasped. "I will do your bidding, Milord! 'Twill be my pleasure!"  
  
"You must not fail me this time, Servant, or ye will wish that he had slain ye instead of locking you in the Sacred Realm!"  
  
  
  
Link woke up. He glared out of the window of his house in Kokiri Forest, at the sun. Link cursed as he rolled out of bed, still cursing.  
  
"Stupid sun," he growled. It was one of those hot days where the bugs seemed to have lost the "off" switch. "Stupid, stupid sun."  
  
Link pulled on his tunic and put on his cap. He laced up his boots and shouldered the Master Sword.  
  
'What can I do today?' he wondered. 'Practice swordplay, ride Epona, visit Ruto – err, no, ignore that suggestion. Oh, what can I do?'  
  
"Hey!" cried an annoying yet friendly voice that Link was glad to hear.  
  
"Hello Navi," Link greeted the floating bubble of light.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" asked Navi.  
  
Link gazed around Kokiri Forest.  
  
"We'll get out of here, that's for sure. I've lived here for twenty-three years; and I'm only sixteen!" Link shook his head.  
  
"And then there was Termina," pointed out Navi.  
  
"Well, if you had just stayed with me...!" began Link.  
  
"My job was done. But, hey, we met up in the end, didn't we?" pointed out Navi. "And you saved that other land. What ever happened to Tatl and Tael?"  
  
"No idea," answered Link. He strode off through Kokiri Forest and then got out onto Hyrule Field. Link pulled out his Ocarina, the Ocarina of Time, and played a few notes on it, which flowed into a song that was captured by the wind and brought into the mind of all that was out in Hyrule Field. That included a beautiful rust-colored horse with a white mane and tail.  
  
Link heard a whiny as the rust-colored mare came loping towards him, her mane and tail streaming out in the wind.  
  
"Epona," breathed Link, stroking her between the eyes. Epona the mare nuzzled him and he swung himself into the saddle.  
  
Link grinned as the wind hit his sweaty face and cooled him down. Ah, it felt great to be free of all of his worries and everything, all of the bad things that ever happened!  
  
Epona suddenly and the mare reared, trying to keep Link on, but smelling trouble.  
  
"'Pona, what is it?" cried Link, grappling with the reins as she whinnied.  
  
"Hey! Epona!" yelled Navi.  
  
Epona hit the ground and took off running. Navi quickly winged after the horse and the Hero.  
  
"Epona, what is wrong with you?" exclaimed Link. Suddenly, the bright sun that had made Link's morning aggravating faded away. Epona gave a scream and began running towards Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
Epona slowly walked into Lon Lon.  
  
"Girl, what is wrong?" snapped Link at his mare angrily.  
  
"Hey Link," called Malon as the redhead approached her friend and her old horse. "Do you know what's going on? The horses refuse to run in the grass; they stay in the stables. Then they try to break free and run."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder," muttered Navi as she settled underneath Link's cap close to his ear. "Link, d'you know what this reminds me of?" whispered the faerie. "When we would come out of the Temple of Time and through Castle Town. When we exited, it was dark." Navi giggled a tad. "I remember you used to play the Sun's Song and get soooo annoyed when it didn't work!"  
  
"So they're destroying Lon Lon?" Link grunted, not even moving his lips. "They'll chase away Malon and Talon and Ingo and the horses...and the horses must've felt it earlier because they felt it in the ground..."  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake. Malon leapt back and Epona reared. Link held tight to her mane and a voice burst through his ears, hurting them. It must've been extra terrible for Epona and the horses.  
  
"Link!" screeched the voice. "Link, I have come for yooooou! You did not keep me in the Sacred Realm for long!"  
  
Link looked up at the sky to see the figure of his mortal enemy glaring back at him.  
  
"Ganon!" he gasped. Suddenly, the ground split. Link, Epona, and Navi, still inside of Link's cap, fell down through the hole in the ground. The horse and rider screamed. Navi yelled, "Help! Get me out of here! Link! What's going on!"  
  
Suddenly, Link was racing through stars and past the moon and the sun. He whirled around planets and dropped towards a blue one. Epona and Navi, faithful to the Hero and their friend, followed Link as he flew towards his doom.  
  
() Okay, that's all for today. It seems like the first chapter is always longer, you know? Well, it is for me at least...  
  
Please review! Also, I'll wait till I get a review to continue this. So if you like it, why not grab the mouse (or the touchpad, depending on whether you're on a laptop or a regular computer) and CLICK THE STUPID REVIEW BUTTON! ( () 


	2. Is That a Boy?

Hey guys this is the second of the two personalities. This is Navis Power.(Tay) Well I really hope u like this chapter I wanted to add in some suspense plus some humor. Tell me if you like it!!!! Bryn and I will be adding in some romance, but that is still to come.   
Link woke up from a world of blackness. He didn't recognize where he was. Epona was licking his face, desperately trying to wake him up. Navi was bopping around nervously, hoping Link was alright. Navi saw that Links eyes were open and quickly flew over to his face. "Link, Link, run! Go hide!!!!! Here comes two girls.......I think.......or wait maybe that's a boy and a girl? I really don't know it doesn't matter. Now is not the time to argue! HURRY!"  
  
Link quickly crawled over and stood behind a tree. Epona and Navi follow. Now Link and Navi, it's easy to see them hiding behind a tree, but EPONA? No luck.  
  
"Link, Link, guess what!!!! The two gir.......I mean people are wearing DENIM BREECHES!!!!!!!  
  
"Navi, please shut up for a minute. I really don't want them finding me."  
  
Navi and Link suddenly freeze, because the two people are leaning right up against the same exact tree.  
  
Song and Naiya were best friends. Always had been , always would be. Song was 15 ½, about six feet tall with coffee colored hair framing her face to about her jaw line. She was VERY BUSTY, with lightly tanned skin. Around her wrist hung a bracelet, from the looks of it made out of cloth. Naiya just turned 17, about 5'9(not SUPER tall) with caramel hair about to her shoulders. Her olive colored skin matched the handmade hemp necklace around her neck(made by Naiya herself). It was a perfect day and the two girls are just out for a walk, checking out the scenery.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Song, isn't today just a perfectly gorgeous day?"  
  
"Definitely Naiya. Wow, look at that tree. It has a lot of shade, how about we have a picnic there?"  
  
"Rock on, chica!"  
  
The girls walked closer and closer, Song happily skipping along, with Naiya following, lugging around her backpack full of food. Naiya and Song, though in perfectly good shape, were kind of chanchos.  
  
"Hey Song, do you want sugar or chocolate with your strawberries?"  
  
No response. Naiya tried again."  
  
"HEY SONG! DO YOU WANT SUGAR OR CHOCLATE WITH YOUR STRAWBERRIES???? SONG???? SONG???????"  
  
Naiya, completely frustrated, stomped over, smacked Song's head, and ripped out her headphones.  
  
"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BRING FULL BLOWN ROSE WITH YOU WHEREVER YOU GO????"  
  
"BECAUSE FULL BLOWN ROSE ROCKS SO HARD!!!!!"  
  
"So, Song, what I was saying was......"  
  
"Yeah Naiya? What is it?"  
  
"................................."  
  
Song peered around the tree, and noticed what Naiya had just seen. There behind the tree was a blond teenage boy with strange clothing, a little glowing thing about his head, and a beautiful horse standing next to them.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Well that is all for now. I guess you're just gonna have to wait for chapter three to find out what happens next. I think the next chapter will be called "The Meeting". Oh and by the way CHANCHOS means pigs in spanish. 


	3. You're WHAT?

CHAPTER THREE  
  
"What are you doing here?" Song demanded, leaping up. Naiya scrambled to her feet, backing away from the tree and from the boy with his horse. The boy had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a green, cone-shaped hat, white tights, a green tunic, and thick boots.  
  
"Halloween isn't until October," snapped Naiya. "Why are you dressed up like that?"  
  
Link's hand shot over his shoulder, grabbing the hilt of the Master Sword.  
  
"Ohmigod, he's going to murder us!" shrieked Naiya, backing away.  
  
Song stood tall. She gripped her hands until her knuckles turned white.  
  
"SONG LET'S GO!" screamed Naiya.  
  
"Kill me if you must," whispered Song in a brave yet dangerous voice, "but what will you get out of it? My money, my riches, my gold, my jewels? If you get those things then the police will be after you. If you steal something and murder me, they will hunt you down. I am not afraid to die. You will gain nothing except a life of running away. No time to use the riches, to bask in the wealth you have gained from me. No time at all. You will die miserably."  
  
Link let his hand drop from the sword hilt, confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I wasn't going to murder you..."  
  
Link slowly extended an arm to wrap around Epona's neck.  
  
"Link only slays the King of Evil's followers!" squeaked a tiny voice. Naiya and Song looked at the small bulb of light.  
  
"Is that...a FAERIE?" gasped Naiya.  
  
"Yeah. Haven't you ever seen one?" asked Link.  
  
"No," replied the girls simultaneously.  
  
Link pointed at the denim breeches. "What are those britches you wear?"  
  
"Britches...? Oh, you mean pants!" laughed Naiya. "These are jeans."  
  
"Jeans," repeated Link.  
  
"Yeah, she said jeans," replied Song. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm...Link."  
  
"Link! Rock on." Song nodded.  
  
"Huh?" Link was confused. Naiya and Song laughed.  
  
"You're funny, Link. How old are you?"  
  
"Ten and six years of age, ma'am," Link replied to Naiya's question.  
  
"You mean sixteen, right?" asked Song, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, yes. Err – sure."  
  
Song and Naiya smiled at Link.  
  
"I'm Naiya."  
  
"I'm Song."  
  
"You're as beautiful as your name." Link spoke before he could stop himself. He reddened and closed his mouth tightly.  
  
Song smiled prettily. "Thanks, Link."  
  
Naiya plopped down next to the food baskets.  
  
"Let's have food now. I'm starvin'!"  
  
Song, and then Link, settled down to lunch.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Malon gazed fearfully up at the King of Evil. With a laugh he extended a hand and grabbed the redhead by the front of her shirt and glared into her scared eyes.  
  
"What a pretty girl you are," whispered Ganondorf. "I'm sure that you will become one of my wives. I shall take Zelda to my Master...he will enjoy having children who are wise..."  
  
With a squeak, Malon was taken away by Ganondorf, King of Evil.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Well, I have to go." Naiya stretched up as the sun began to reach its zenith. "Akio and I are going to meet at my house and see a movie on a date."  
  
"A movie? A date?" asked Link quizzically.  
  
"Duh. What d'you think I am, single?" Naiya tossed her hair back.  
  
"I'm goin' home too. Nice to meet you, Link." Song got up and so did Link. The two girls began to pick up the food.  
  
"I should go home, but I don't know where my home is," admitted Link.  
  
"What does it look like? You new here?" asked Song.  
  
"My home...is beautiful. There are lush fields and a ranch, and a castle with a town inside of it. There's a forest, horses, a lake and a HUGE mountain. I have many friends."  
  
Song closed her eyes, imagining the land. For some strange reason, she kept on getting a picture of an animated land from a video game...  
  
"Song, Link, let's go," called Naiya. She was walking ahead of them, waving an arm at them. "Hurry!"  
  
Song grinned at Link.  
  
"Follow me. My dad is on a business trip and my mom works the night shift at hospital, but she also took the shift till noon for another lady who's having her baby, so you can stay at my house."  
  
Link flushed. "At...YOUR house?"  
  
"In different rooms!" exclaimed Song. Link smiled, relieved. He had never slept with a girl and did not want to start it when he was in another world.  
  
"Here's home," cried Naiya. "And here's Akio!"  
  
Standing in front of a house was a boy with dirty blond hair to his earlobe. He was a bit taller than Naiya. He was not skinny-wimpy, not big- muscly, between the two. He pushed his hair out of his aqua eyes and bent a bit to kiss Naiya.  
  
"Naiya, good to see you." Akio grinned up at Song, who was younger than him yet taller.  
  
"Hey, Akio. This is Link."  
  
Akio gazed, dumbfounded, at Link.  
  
"Dude, normal kids don't go 'round carryin' swords. This is THE LINK!" Akio's jaw dropped. "Link, are you the Hero of Time?"  
  
Link nodded. "I thought everyone knew that."  
  
"Not here on Earth. Some people don't have N64 or GameCube..."  
  
"Huh? What are those?" asked Link, confused.  
  
"Game consoles," answered Song, taking Link's arm. "Link, come with me. We must talk. The Hero of Time does not frequently visit Earth."  
  
"I've never been here before," began Link.  
  
"Exactly," Song replied grimly. "Let's go. To my house. We can talk later."  
  
() Heyheyhey! Okay, thanks to E.B. KEANE-FARRELL, STARMAGE, and KON HOSHI for reviewing. Well, this chaptero was long. What's in store for Link, Song, Naiya, Akio, and those on Earth? What's in store for Malon, Zelda, Ganondorf, and those on Hyrule? Tune in next chapter for "THE NEXT CHAPTER!" (tv announcer...) () 


	4. Swordplay and Kisses

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
() Just a quick note before I begin: the "h" key isn't working too well, so if there's a word that should have an "h" in it but that doesn't, this's my excuse! ()  
  
Song sat on her bed across from Link. Link was examining the room, quite surprised that the girl owned a sword, too, which was hanging on the wall in a leather sheath with gold at the top of the sheath and at the bottom.  
  
"Nicely made," murmured Link, running his fingers over the hilt. The hilt was wooden but was bound with leather. The blade was metal with silver mixed in, and was three feet long. "What forger made this work of art?"  
  
Song got up from her bed and opened a drawer. She pulled out a pamphlet and read aloud: "'Thank you for purchasing a Medieval Weaponry Art product!' I got it from www.mwart.com."  
  
"Huh?" Link turned to look at the pretty girl.  
  
"Internet," Song answered.  
  
"Inter-what?"  
  
"I'll show you." Song stood up and beckoned Link into the other room. They walked towards a small square on a table. Song opened up the square and pressed a button.  
  
"This is called a laptop," explained Song. "It's a portable version of something called a computer. You can do amazing things on it. Link, imagine if you could just sit down at this contraption and not have to use a quill to write letters of stories. What if you could just write it and send it electronically?"  
  
"That's absurd!" laughed Link.  
  
"Absurd, yet true," Song pointed out as the computer started up. She clicked on a button and a "page" came up. Song clicked the button again and the same page came up.  
  
"Why did ye click it twice?" asked Link. "What's that 'page'?"  
  
"My homepage," explained Song. "Whenever I click this button to go on the 'Net, this page comes up. I clicked it twice because my homepage is the official 'site of my favorite band."  
  
"What band?" asked Link. "My favorite band is the Indigo-gos. Have you ever heard of them?"  
  
Song laughed. "Heard of them! I PLAYED with them...err, rather, I played as you playing with them."  
  
Link's jaw dropped. "What! How?"  
  
Song glanced at the computer and then got up. She headed back into her room to sit in front of a large box.  
  
"This is called a television, a.k.a. tv," explained the girl. She pressed some buttons and the television and on a black machine next to the tv. Song held a green thing in her hands. "This is a controller. You, well, control stuff with it."  
  
Link nodded. "Well named."  
  
The music at the beginning of "Majora's Mask" started up. Song explained about the N64 and Majora's Mask while she played.  
  
"Am I fake?" Link murmured.  
  
Song looked around at Link, surprised. "F-FAKE?" Song pressed the "Start/Pause" button. "No, Link, not fake. I guess...Hyrule and Earth are very different planets. I guess that Earthlings thought that Hyrule could be a place that is/was real before Hylians did."  
  
Song noticed Link's dejected expression and leapt up. She grabbed the telephone and shouted to Link, "I'm going to call Naiya and Akio over and we can play GameCube or N64! And they can sleep-over."  
  
Link asked, "GameCube? And what's that in your hand?"  
  
So Song explained what a phone was and what GameCube is. Link looked impressed. "How do you Earthlings think of this stuff?"  
  
Song shrugged. "We just do."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
About half an hour later, Naiya and Akio arrived at Song's house.  
  
"Link, how ya doing?" Akio called to the Hero.  
  
"I am fine, thankee. And you?"  
  
"'m doing good," replied Akio. "What's the life of a Hero like?"  
  
Link thought for a moment, but it was Song who gave the casual answer: "Hero-ish."  
  
Naiya and Akio cracked up laughing.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After many hours of teaching Link about Earth, the boys has settled in the guest room and Song and Naiya were in Song's room.  
  
"Hey, Naiya."  
  
"Mmm?" Naiya was almost asleep.  
  
"Your name sounds a lot like Nayru's."  
  
"The Hylian Goddess?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh. 'Kay."  
  
Song stayed silent for a few minutes, gazing at the ceiling, thinking about nothing in particular...  
  
'Link,' she thought. 'Ah...Link.'  
  
Song, not being able to get to sleep, got out of bed quietly and took her sword down from the wall. She decided to go out in the yard and practice with it.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of practicing, Song sheathed her sword and turned around. She saw another figure.  
  
"Link!" she cried in a whisper.  
  
"Song?" Link squinted in the darkness. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Sword practice," explained Song. "You?"  
  
"I was going to practice with my sword, too," Link mumbled.  
  
"Then let's practice together," whispered Song, slowly holding herself in the en garde position. Link grinned and held himself the same way.  
  
They dueled for a few minutes, having a couple of bouts. Song won one and Link won one. They decided to have one more to decide who the better sword- wielder was.  
  
They fenced for a minute and then got into a swordlock, neither of them wanting to split it. They closed in on each other, their foreheads touching.  
  
"I am the better sword-wielder, Song," whispered Link. "I am the Hero of Time, after all."  
  
"Yes, but I am a girl," whispered Song.  
  
"A beautiful one," Link murmured before he could help himself. Song's face lit up.  
  
Link closed his eyes as did Song. Link leaned in closer, closing the gap between their lips.  
  
Song broke the swordlock and the kiss by hitting Link in the stomach with her sword.  
  
"I'm the better fencer." Song grinned. "But you're the better kisser."  
  
Link grinned back and kissed Song again.  
  
() Awwww how romantic... () 


	5. Love is the Best Cure for Tears

"LINK AND SONG WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!"  
  
The loud scream startled Link and Song, and they quickly pulled away from each other. Standing before them was Naiya and Akio, holding hands, looking quite perplexed.  
  
"Um....uh.....you see Link....he.....and then I......and um........" Song could hardly get her words out.  
  
"Naiya, I think what we have here is a case of backyard lovin!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, what do you guys think you're doing? It's almost 1 in the morning!!" exclaimed Naiya.  
  
Suddenly a grin spread upon Song's face.  
  
"Well Song, I was out practicing my technique, and coincidentally Link was doing the same. My question for you, however. Why are YOU and AKIO out here at one in the morning? HUH????"  
  
"Um........I....uh.....come on guys let's go back inside...hehehehhee.....okay?"  
  
"Hey.....Naiya," Song questioned, "Can we sleep out on the trampoline tonight? All four of us???"  
  
"I don't see why not! What do you think, Akio? Link?"  
  
Akio punched his fists in the air "HELL YEAH!!!"  
  
"What is a tramp-line?" requested Link.  
  
"Come on Link! We'll show ya!!!" Song grabbed his hand and he followed her to the bouncy trampoline. Naiya seated herself underneath a willow tree in the sopping wet grass. She was shivering, just a little, and it started to rain. Lucky for the others the trampoline has a giant cover on the top. Naiya curled up against the tree, breathing in the nature-ish scents and loving every bit of it. She heard footsteps coming up behind her. Her glowing eyes looked up and staring back at her were Akio's eyes.  
  
"Hey Nai"  
  
"Oh. Hey babe."  
  
"Why are you sitting here in the pouring rain? Come jump with us for a bit, I'm getting kinda lonely over there."  
  
"Um. That's okay."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Naiya started crying. First a little bit and then a lot. Akio sat down and positioned Naiya between his legs. She leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Naiya could feel him breathing up against her, and it really soothed her.  
  
"It's okay, baby. I won't ask. Just cry."  
  
And she did. She cried and cried, and eventually the two of them fell asleep under the willow tree, the storm continuing.  
  
Meanwhile........................Where had the faeire and Mare gone??????  
  
Hey guys. This is Tay. I am the second author, if u haven't figured this out yet. There are TWO PEOPLE writing this story. I wrote chpt. 2 and 5. I hope u enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW! MORE LOVIN TO COME......and yo'ull find out what happened on the trampoline with song and link.....;) 


	6. Master Sapleo

CHAPTER SIX  
  
"Just like a boy!" huffed Navi as she flitted about, trying to find Link. Epona was trotting after the bulb of light. She knew that Navi was labeled as friend.  
  
Navi glared up at the moon. It was a sickle moon, waning.  
  
"I wish that I knew my way around her. Link sees a cute girl and, BOOM, it's, 'Oh, Navi, did you want to see me? Sorry, I didn't notice that Iron Knuckles chasing after you.' It was like that when he got a crush on Malon two years ago!" Navi heard some voices and ducked behind a tree. 'Now what?' thought the already irritated faerie.  
  
"Look, a horse," exclaimed a voice.  
  
"What's it doing here?"  
  
"Daddy owns a farm. Let's take it there!"  
  
Navi saw Epona rear up as two boys and one girl approached the horse.  
  
"Whoa girl!" cried the boy who looked to be the eldest. "Whoa."  
  
The girl ducked behind Epona and grabbed her mane. They managed to pull the struggling mare away, but with much difficulty.  
  
"No!" cried Navi silently. She flew after the trio.  
  
"Stupid fireflies," snapped the other boy, who seemed to be the youngest. Navi ducked away and flew high into the sky, crying, "Link, Link! Liiiiiiiiink!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Malon stood nervously in front of Ganondorf. He was wearing a splendid green robe with deep red designs on it. The farmhand nervously bit her lip, trying not to cry. Ganondorf approached her and then barked, "Guards! Bring in the three other females!"  
  
Six guards, two to each struggling maiden, came in. Malon recognized one of them and the species another.  
  
"Milady Princess Zelda!" gasped Malon. "And – a Zora?"  
  
Zelda, Ruto, and Saria, the third maiden, where flung next to Malon.  
  
"Don't hurt Milady!" Malon cried and hurried to help Zelda up.  
  
"Thankee, farm girl." Zelda brushed off her skirt and straightened her hair.  
  
Ganondorf grabbed Zelda and pulled the young lady into a long, luscious kiss. Malon, Ruto, and Saria all gasped as Ganondorf released the trembling Princess. She scurried back to stand, quivering, next to the three other maidens.  
  
"Zelda, you shall go to my Master. Farm girl, fish lady, and forest child shall all be my wives and child-bearers." Ganondorf laughed manically. He gazed around at all of the young women and then continued with his speech.  
  
"I suppose you all wonder who my Master is, eh?" Ganondorf smiled cruelly. "Good. My Master is one to be wondered about.  
  
"My Master is not a man, nor is he a woman. He is a he, but no man is he. What is he?" Ganondorf paused. "A GOD!"  
  
The maidens gasped.  
  
"Yes, sweeties, a god. How come he doesn't just claim the Golden Power for himself by stealing it from his Sister Goddesses?" Ganondorf grimaced. "BECAUSE HE WAS BANISHED! Yes, banished from being a god. He is immortal. That is the only way he can be a god. He was banished because Nayru said that he had done a foul deed to her, but she shall not say what it is." Ganondorf paused and then grabbed Malon by the front of her shirt. "You first, farm girl. You two guards bring her to my bedroom and trap her on my bed while I get ready."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Naiya? Naiya, please don't cry, baby. Shh..." Akio tried to comfort his girlfriend but to no avail. She just kept on weeping.  
  
Why was she weeping, though? She had no reason to.  
  
As she wept, a beautiful picture began to form in her mind.  
  
!?!?!?!?NAIYA'S VISION!?!?!?!?  
  
Naiya was sitting in a world of blue. The sky was blue, (but that was to be expected) the ground was blue, and even the woman walking towards her was blue...or only her hair and dress were. Her skin was beautifully fair.  
  
Naiya suddenly realized that she was in a vast ocean on a red boat that had a head that looked like a cross 'twixt a dragon and a lion. The woman stopped before Naiya.  
  
"Naiya..." whispered the woman. "I am Nayru. Do you ever wonder why you are named so? It is named after me, Nayru. You are my daughter. Ganondorf's Master, the god of malice and greed, was banished because he raped me, producing you. His name is Sapleo."  
  
The beautiful woman, the goddess Nayru, raised a hand and whispered, "I want you to warn Song about the girl of the devil..."  
  
!?!?!?!?END OF NAIYA'S VISION!?!?!?!?  
  
Naiya stopped crying and gazed, gobsmacked, at Akio.  
  
"Naiya? What is it?" asked Akio in a whisper.  
  
So Naiya began to explain.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Song and Link sat on the trampoline, kissing.  
  
"Song, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," whispered Link. "And, trust me; some of those Gerudos aren't ugly."  
  
Song giggled. "Link, you're funny and such a wonderful guy."  
  
Link took off his cap and stroked Song's forehead. Song closed her eyes. She dearly loved Link.  
  
Link pressed his mouth against Song's and they began to kiss animatedly. Link put a hand on her waist and they fell onto Song's back, Link on top of her. Song put her arms around Link's neck and they continued kissing, eyes closed. Link put the other hand on Song's cheek as her head turned. The two kissers turned over so that Link was on the bottom and Song on the top. Link removed his hands from Song's waist and cheek and pushed her away slightly. He then took off his tunic and flipped around so that Song was on the bottom.  
  
"Guys, guys!" came Naiya's voice. Link quickly leapt up but it was too late.  
  
"Oh, sorry, did we interrupt something?" asked Akio sarcastically. Naiya was giggling slightly as Link reddened. He grabbed his tunic and pulled it over his head and slapped on his cap.  
  
"Guys, I have something to tell you. First: Link, ever heard of Sapleo?"  
  
Link nodded slowly. "Yes, I think I have heard of him. Why?"  
  
So Naiya began to explain,  
  
() Okay here's the end of chapter six. This is the younger of the two authors. Read and review! If you don't review then I'll get discouraged boohoohoo! Also, I think I'm writing Chapter Seven so be on the lookout for it! () 


	7. Traitor!

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Song woke up. She checked her watch. It was six o'clock am.  
  
Song woke up Link, Naiya, and Akio (they all went to the same school (except Link)). They got up groggily and staggered inside for some breakfast.  
  
"School in an hour," Song reminded them as she placed toast in front of Link. Link ate the toast automatically.  
  
"Really, Link," teased Song, "I would've thought that bein' a Hero meant that you had no sleep and ran around the place killing everyone."  
  
Link put down the toast and looked seriously at Song. "Not all the time."  
  
Song grinned as she sat down to eat her own toast. Her expression changed to seriousness as she turned to talk to Naiya.  
  
"So. Your vision. Of Nayru."  
  
"That could have been one sentence," grumbled Akio. Song ignored him as she continued.  
  
"She said that your father was Sapleo and that she was your mom."  
  
"Yep," replied Naiya in a tired voice.  
  
"Well? Truth or – "  
  
"Dare," replied Naiya, grinning.  
  
"Haha, very funny," snapped Song sarcastically. "Do you think that the vision is true or false?"  
  
"Song I'm not crazy."  
  
Akio checked his watch and exclaimed, "It's six-thirty! We have to catch the bus!"  
  
Song leapt up and grabbed her backpack and pulled something out of it. Akio and Naiya grabbed their bags and Link watched them curiously.  
  
"We're going to school. Wanna come?" asked Song.  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"Learn," replied Song. "I can pretend that you're checking out the school."  
  
"Okay." Link shrugged and followed the three Earthlings as they raced out the door.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Song sat down in a seat next to Link. They held hands underneath Song's backpack. The girl in front of them turned around.  
  
This girl was gorgeous.  
  
She had long, cinnamon colored hair and gray eyes. Her skin was deeply tanned and obviously fake. She had make-up all over her face and her shirt showed her cleavage.  
  
"Song, I don't think that you should be able to sit with this hottie," the girl whined. "You aren't pretty enough."  
  
"Excuse me," interrupted Link, "but Song is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."  
  
"That's Desdemona Patterson. Her name means 'of the devil'," whispered Song when the girl had turned away.  
  
"Devil?"  
  
"The guy who runs Hell."  
  
"Hell?"  
  
"Where bad people go."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She's a total slut."  
  
"Slut?"  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Whore?"  
  
"Prossy. My own word, no stealing!"  
  
"Prossy?"  
  
"Prostitute."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Someone who gets paid to have sex with other people."  
  
Link looked revolted. "She does that?" he gasped, disgusted.  
  
"No," replied Song mildly, "but everyone says that she does."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
When Song got to school, she cried, "Kyle!" and ran towards a boy.  
  
"Hey, Lully," the boy named Kyle chortled. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He kissed Song on the cheek. Link immediately felt angry.  
  
"Link, this is my best friend – that's a boy. His name is Kyle. Kyle, this is my...friend, Lin – Lincoln. Link for short."  
  
"Rockin'." Kyle smiled.  
  
"Kyle calls me Lullaby Song for no reason. Ignore him. I've known him since I was three."  
  
Link smiled, relieved. So Kyle wasn't courting Song. Good.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"What is this?" asked Link, watching as people ran across a field.  
  
"P.E. Phys. Ed." To Link's still confused look, Song explained, "Physical Education. We play sports."  
  
"Like archery?"  
  
"Yeah. Actually, we're learning archery."  
  
Link nudged Song. "Hey, over there is the slut who is of the guy who runs Hell."  
  
Song laughed.  
  
"Her name's Desdemona," explained Song as she received a nasty glare from the girl.  
  
"I can't believe Song got hooked up with him. He's so cute," grumbled Desdemona to her friend.  
  
"Oh, he's HOT..." began the friend, but Desdemona elbowed her sharply in the ribs.  
  
"Quit it, Carol," hissed Desdemona. "Before Phys. Ed.'s over, that boy's gonna be mine."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The P.E. teacher paired up people to do archery. Song and Desdemona's boyfriend, Lucas. Naiya and Carol. Akio and Kyle. Link and Desdemona.  
  
Song watched Desdemona as the girl flirted with Link, but Link ignored her as he nocked arrows into his bow and let them fly.  
  
Soon, the P.E. teacher called out, "We'll have a competition."  
  
Song won against Lucas. Naiya won against Carol. Kyle won against Akio.  
  
Now only Link and Desdemona.  
  
Desdemona shot clumsily at a shrub far away.  
  
"Go get your arrow, Patterson. You, Lincoln, help her. You were partners."  
  
Link nodded and followed Desdemona.  
  
Desdemona found the arrow in the shrub and called, "Lincoln, come here, I've found it, but I'm stuck."  
  
Link came over and held out a hand to help Desdemona up. Desdemona grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of him. Link, surprised, opened his mouth. Desdemona put her mouth on his and used her tongue to wrestle with his.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"You, Song Kingly, go see what's taking Patterson so long."  
  
Song nodded and quickly followed the path that Desdemona and Link had taken. When Song arrived, she wished she hadn't.  
  
"Link!" she cried, heartbroken. Link's tunic and boots were off, Desdemona's shoes were off and her shirt was almost half off. The two were rolling in the shrub, making out.  
  
Link looked up. "Song!" he shouted, but the weeping girl had already dashed away. 


	8. Kyle Finds Out

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you home already? The nurse called to say you were extremely ill and – "  
  
Song shook her head, cutting her mother off. She glanced into her mom's tawny eyes, which were full of concern.  
  
"I got sick at school. I threw up. And I have a vicious headache. Let me go to bed."  
  
It was true. Song had thrown up and did have a vicious headache. But it was because of thinking about Link and Desdemona, Naiya being Nayru's daughter, and what was going on in Hyrule. Song dropped her backpack on the ground and made her way to her bed. Tears flew down her cheeks and she remembered a quote that reminded her of herself, kind of: "You see that girl, happily walking down the hall, looking so happy and confident...and you never would have guessed that every night she goes home and cries."  
  
Song quietly got up and went out to a hall. She snuck into another room, glad to see it empty. She grabbed her laptop and transported her laptop into her room. She took a cd and put it into the computer. She made the music be soft. She quietly sang along with the lyrics...  
  
"You lie to me/Lie to me/All you ever do is lie to me/An' you cry to me/Cry to me/All to get a part of me..."  
  
Song stopped singing.  
  
"This song was fated to be sung by me about us, Link," whispered Song.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Malon lay on the floor of Zelda's old bedroom, weeping. She covered her head in her arms as Ganondorf laughed madly.  
  
"That was fun," Ganondorf rasped between bouts of laughter. "Shall we do it again?"  
  
"No!" yelled Malon through her tears. She was tired, she hurt, and she had a chance of becoming pregnant to this awful fiend. "Why me?"  
  
"Because we both have red hair, see? Since we both have red hair, redheaded magic with infuse and our children will grow up faster. A year in our time is four years for them. In three years, I will be able to have more children with them...if they are a girl. If they are a boy, by the time they're eight, two years from now, I can teach them how to conquer the world!" Ganondorf laughed vilely. He then picked up Malon by the scruff of her dress. "Go and send the fish-girl in or it's everyone's head!"  
  
Ganondorf threw the farmhand out of the door. She crawled off, still sobbing.  
  
Ganondorf laughed. He had gotten every maiden in Hyrule, including the female-Sages. All but Nabooru, of course, but she had been sent for.  
  
But there was one maiden who had not been captured.  
  
Impa the Sheikan had not been captured.  
  
Zelda's nursemaid knew exactly what was going on. The Sheikan stood up and thought, 'I believe it's time to gather up every Sage and every Sheikan. I think it's time to rescue Zelda and for Sheik to come back.'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Song woke up and saw a note next to her bed.  
  
"Song," it read, "I've gone off to the hospital because one of my patients is having triplets and just went into labor. I hope you feel better. Love, Mom."  
  
Song put the note in a desk drawer. She never threw anything away.  
  
The fifteen-year-old picked up her Ocarina of Time game and hissed, "I hate you!" She then switched on her GameCube to see the Legend of Zelda beginning. She clicked on her file and began to play. She sailed to Sea Platforms and slew all of the Bokoblins. It seemed to get out her anger.  
  
Song took a hold of her sword and then realized that there was something on the floor beside it. The Master Sword! Song picked it up and took the Sword from its sheath. Out of the sheath fell a diary. Song picked it and, still angry at Link, opened it to the most recent entry.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Song is amazing. She probably the most amazing girl I've ever met. I want to be with her all the time. I love her and she is beautiful. Not only that, but she is smart, funny, thoughtful, and I heard Naiya grumbling about her always finding 'loopholes' in everything, even religion. I was surprised. She's a great girl."  
  
"But yet you fell for Desdemona!" Song screamed at the diary, tears pouring down her face. She grabbed the Master Sword and held it tightly in her left hand. She glared into her reflection in the blade. Suddenly, another girl joined her at the reflection.  
  
"It wasn't Link's fault," Naiya cried before Song could tell her to go away. "You should have seen Desdemona. I'm serious, Song, Link was close to tears when he heard that you had run home, heartbroken. Luckily, Desdemona saw his Triforce of Courage and called him a game-freak and said, 'I can't believe you lied to me! I thought you loved me'. Literally! I was laughing when Link replied, 'No, Desdemona, you liked me and, no offense, but you're a whore.'"  
  
Song wiped away the tears. There was a timid knock on the door and Song called, "Come in."  
  
Kyle came into the room and put a comforting arm around Song's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Song. That guy, Lincoln, he said that he was take a sword and run Desdemona through – Ohmigod, is that the MASTER SWORD?" Kyle looked seriously into Song's face. "I haven't been able to find one AT ALL, and I've been looking since I was ten. Where'd you get it?"  
  
At that moment, yet another visitor came it. Link.  
  
"Here's your sword, Link. Kyle recognizes it. Do you want to do the honor of explaining where you come from?"  
  
Link grinned as he took the Master Sword and picked up its sheath. He strapped them across his back.  
  
"So, Kyle, do you want to learn about Hyrule?" he asked.  
  
() Next chapter might not come out for a while. By the way, does anyone know how many Sheikans there are, including Sheik? I think it's six or twelve or thirteen, or an ungiven number, but I forget...Please help! Thankies :-) () 


	9. Saving Epona

CHAPTER NINE  
  
"LINK!" roared Navi as she soared over the town. "LINK!" The tiny faerie swooped down, trying to find her companion.  
  
'WHERE IS HE?' she thought, agitated. 'Epona's been captured! I MUST FIND HIM!'  
  
"_LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK_!!!!!" screamed the panicky faerie. "Link, Link, Link!" Navi paused for a moment and, quite suddenly, heard the Hero's voice.  
  
"Link!" she shrieked with joy. She swooped down towards the small, square of light where Link's voice was floating out of. It was close to ten o'clock pm. Navi was glad, yet surprised, that Link was still awake.  
  
Navi rammed into the glass window with all of her might.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Song jumped as a bulb of light slammed into the window. She threw open her bedroom window and the bulb of light flew in.  
  
"_Navi_," cried Link happily, "where have you been?"  
  
"It's Epona! She's been captured!" panted Navi breathlessly. Link was up in a flash as he reached for the Master Sword.  
  
"What? By who?" he snapped, his face hardening. Kyle's eyes opened wide and Song stood up with him. The girl reached for her own sword. Naiya stood up, too.  
  
"I don't know, but they were taking it to a farm!"  
  
Naiya gasped, her face reflecting horror. "Song, I think that it's _the_ Farm!"  
  
Kyle and Song both gasped. "No!"  
  
"What's 'the Farm'?" asked Navi impatiently.  
  
"The Farm is where stolen horses are kept and sold. We must find Epona!" cried Song, strapping her sword on her waist.  
  
"The ass who runs the farm has guns, Song. I doubt that swords can defeat him," Kyle whispered anxiously.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to try, won't we?" growled Song. "Naiya, d'you have your driver's license with you?"  
  
Naiya nodded.  
  
"Good. Run home and get your car."  
  
Naiya leapt up and obeyed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Ganondorf gave a sly grin at Saria. She trembled and tears burst from her eyes.  
  
"Come with me, forest-child. It won't hurt me." Ganon grabbed Saria and dragged her into Zelda's bedroom. He threw her on the bed. Saria tried to curl into a tight ball, but Ganondorf grabbed her by the ankle and stripped her of all of her clothing. She lay on the bed, naked and scared, while Ganondorf stripped himself of his clothes.  
  
"You'll be helping me, forest-child. It will be..._fun_."  
  
Saria sobbed as Ganondorf laughed. The King of Evil stood over Saria and descended.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Impa had always told everyone that she was the last of the Sheikans. But this was not true. Impa was the last Sheikan in Hyrule. The rest were in Termina and another neighboring kingdom called Kilor. Impa knew how to get to Kilor, but she had no idea how to get to Termina.  
  
The Princess's nursemaid swung onto her horse and galloped off into the North, where the cold kingdom of Kilor lay.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Zelda jerked out of a doze, her eyes wide with excitement.  
  
'Of course!' she thought. 'How did I contact Link last time? Telepathically!'  
  
Zelda screwed her eyes shut and concentrated on communicating with Link.  
  
**Link? Link! Link, can you hear me?  
**  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Link, Song, Kyle, Akio, and Naiya squeezed out of the car.  
  
"That is one strange invention," Link muttered.  
  
"No time to examine it," squeaked Navi.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know!" cried Link, drawing the Master Sword.  
  
"One sec," interrupted Akio. "I know that we all care about Epona and such, but...why can't we just go in and ask for her back? Then we won't have to be, like, chased by the police."  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes. "Akio, you have to know that these idiots won't give us Epona freely."  
  
Akio sighed. "I know, I know. Let's just...go in and...try to take her back without any commotion, okay?"  
  
Song drew her own weapon and shoved it into the ground. She gripped the pommel. "I swear not to go beyond this stop till Epona in safe. Anyone want to vow this with me?"  
  
"Of course I will!" Link exclaimed, his hand covering Song's. Then Naiya, who "would go anywhere that Song went, from California to Massachusetts to Canada to Hyrule to Termina, wherever and whenever". Then Kyle and Akio slapped their hands down.  
  
"We're with you, Song. The ass that runs this place won't forget us in the long run!"  
  
Link reached into a small pocket in the inside of her tunic and pulled out a cobalt item.  
  
"Of course," breathed Naiya. "_Epona's Song_!"  
  
Link put the instrument to his mouth and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hold on...is it la sol fa? Or ti la sol? Or..." Link pulled the Ocarina of Time from his mouth.  
  
"Give it to me, Link. I memorized the song. It's do ti la, do ti la, do ti la, ti la. Re do re do la do, do, ti la sol. Do ti la, do ti la, do ti la, ti la. Re do re la ti do, do re do." As soon as Song stopped singing Epona's Song, she took the Ocarina and put it to her mouth. She played it perfectly and beautifully. Link closed his eyes as the music that Malon used to vocalize came to him, the song that used to be heard all around Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
**Link? Link! Link, can you hear me?**  
  
Link jumped. Song stopped playing the song and looked at Link.  
  
"Link, what's wrong?" Song, Naiya, Kyle, and Akio chorused.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
**Link, it's Zelda. I need your help. Ganondorf has returned. I heard him gabbling on about someone – or something – by the name of Master Sapleo. Sapleo seems to be a god. Please, we need help. Ganon has captured Malon, Saria, Ruto, and me. He has already raped Malon and Ruto, and is doing it to Saria now! Link, I need your help. I'm going to be next...Link! Help us!**  
  
Link's face showed the horror that Zelda's message had inspired.  
  
"Ganondorf has returned. He's raping the maidens...to get children!!!" Link looked at Song, who still had the Ocarina. "Epona first. Then, I must return to Hyrule."  
  
"We're with you, Hero of Time," cried Naiya. With Song and Link in front, the small band crept into an old barn that was filled with the sound of one horse whinnying.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Why the hell is that damn horse whinnyin'?" roared a voice that was obviously drunk. A man with red hair stumbled into the barn. "Wha's wrong with the damn mare?"  
  
Suddenly, he felt cold steel against his throat.  
  
"You are in no position to beg for your life, Gerudo thief," hissed a male voice very swiftly to avoid any preamble. "Give us the rust-colored horse with a white mane. You must also turn yourself in, saying that you hold illegal weapons and you own a ranch for stolen horses."  
  
"The state – approves," choked the man untruthfully. He had no idea what a "Gerudo" was, but was sure that he had heard the word before from one of his kids.  
  
"Liar!" cried a female voice. "We live in this state. We know that this farm is illegal. Stealing is illegal, and so is selling stolen things. Free the whinnying horse."  
  
A girl – or was it a boy? It was hard to tell with the short haircut and in the pitch-black of night – held a sword at a stable door.  
  
"Swords – are illegal!"  
  
"You _ass_," commented a male voice lightly. "Not if you're over eighteen. Someone over eighteen ordered it for her."  
  
The girl with the sword cried, "Watch out, Epona!" and slashed through the stable door. The mare neighed happily and strode forward to the man who was holding a sword against his neck. The farm owner gasped and spluttered.  
  
"Let 'im go, Link. You'll kill him. Won't be good on your conscious, will it?" laughed another female voice dryly.  
  
The farm owner was released. He whirled around to get a look at the party who surrounded him. There were five, two girls and three boys. The girl with a sword was stroking the freed mare's mane.  
  
"Turn yourself in, or we'll be back," promised the boy with a sword as he mounted the mare and sheathed his weapon. The girl also sheathed her weapon and climbed onto the mare behind the boy.  
  
The other three raced after the horse as she galloped away into the night.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Naiya, Akio, and Kyle all piled into Naiya's car. Song and Link raced along on Epona.  
  
"We did it, we did it!" yelled Song happily. But Link had other things on his mind.  
  
**Link, where are you? Zelda's telepathic voice kept on asking. We need help! Oh, Great Goddesses, he's coming out to get me!!! Hurry, Link! Where are yooooou?**  
  
Link flicked the reigns to make Epona speed up. The horse began to canter. She tried to leap over a huge shrubbery, but failed. Before any of the five knew it, Link, Epona, and Song were plummeting down, down through the shrub to a hidden hole which led to a certain place. Navi gave a cry of fear and sped down after them. Naiya, Kyle, and Akio clambered out of the car and dived headfirst after them, hoping to save them from an awful fate.  
  
() Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took soooo long for this chapter to come out! You have all waited faithfully and now the exciting chapter is out. So...anyone got a guess of where the tunnel leads to? Guess in a review and I can add you in as a character!!! It's my fic and I will if I wanna, will if I wanna! You would too if it happened to yooooou! ()

)( Heh heh. Sorry about the singing. )(


	10. Hyrule

CHAPTER TEN

A character named Ri/Echo is based off of a character by Renegade of Dark. Renegade of Dark is the only one who guessed where the portal led to. Manic-Baka is not in this story because they did not guess. Too bad.

Song opened her eyes to feel the tip of an arrow against her throat. She fumbled for her own sword, but the one who had the arrows had taken possession of her sword.

"What are you doing with the Hero of Time's horse?" demanded a voice. The voice sounded around sixteen. "Hurry up, answer, you can't keep arrows in the bow for long!"

"Link...is my friend!" choked out Song. She suddenly reached out a hand and snapped the arrow in half. With the arrow gone from her throat, she rolled to one side and leapt up to see a boy with blue hair and gold eyes, wearing armor everywhere but his head, carrying a bow and a quiver. His skin was fair, but just a shade dark from tan.

"Prove it," commanded the boy.

"Gladly," replied Song coolly. She looked around to get her bearings. To her enormous surprise, she was in Hyrule! She was on a small hill close to the Kokiri Forest and Kakariko Village. "We're in Hyrule!" exclaimed Song.

"Where else?" asked the boy sarcastically, pulling an arrow from his quiver. "Now, show me that you're friends with the Hero of Time."

"Where's Link?" demanded Song. "Where's Akio? And Kyle? Oh, God, where's Naiya?"

"Prove it!" commanded the boy, nocking the arrow into his bow.

"Fine," snapped Song, and put her hands in her jeans pocket. At least that's what she _thought_ she was doing. Instead, she felt soft cloth and looked down. She was wearing a blue blouse and a long, black skirt! Song gaped, and then shuffled her feet, which were now covered in boots instead of sneakers, and felt something next to her feet. She stepped back and found the Ocarina of Time. She picked it up and put it to her mouth. She closed her eyes and played Zelda's Lullaby.

"You must be friends with the _Princess_, too!" gasped the boy. "I'm so sorry, Miss...?"

"Song. My name is Song."

"My name is Ri, but people just call me Echo."

"Pleasure to meet you, Echo, but have you seen Link, two boys, and a girl around here?" asked Song, trying not to sound anxious.

"I saw two boys and a girl running into Kakariko Village. No, sorry, I have not seen the Hero of Time," replied Echo.

"I _must_ find Link. I must!" Song cried.

"Miss Song, it is going to rain, and the Fields are infested with Ganondorf's minions."

Song shook her head and looked around her. She saw Epona a few feet away.

"Echo, give me my sword."

Echo handed over the sword. Song raced to Epona and swung her leg over the horse.

"Where are you going!" shouted Echo.

"I'm going to find Link! Tell a boy named Kyle, a boy named Akio, and a girl named Naiya _not to worry_! Tell them that I'm okay and that they should stay put. I'm just going to find Link."

With that, Song raced off into the Kokiri Forest as it began to grow dark. The storm clouds overhead split open, and poured their innards down upon Song and Echo as each of them raced to their different destinations: one to find a friend, and one to comfort some strangers.

Naiya gazed at the sky. "It's going to rain soon," she commented. Dark clouds were hanging in the sky, and it was very humid, a sure sign that it was going to thunder. Just as Naiya spoke that sentence, the rain began to pelt down on them.

"Let's get out of here!" roared Kyle, shielding his head from the rain with his arms. Kyle was dressed in a black tunic and brown breeches with brown leather boots. Akio was dressed in an orange tunic and was wearing black breech and his feet were covered by brown leather boots, too. Naiya was wearing a pink blouse and a blue skirt with dark brown boots adorning her feet.

"I agree," cried Akio. The three friends raced towards the nearest house; the Cucco Lady's home. They knocked on the door and the Cucco Lady opened it up.

"Who are you?" asked the Cucco Lady.

"My name is Naiya. This is Kyle and this is Akio. We are friends of Link. Please let us in!" shouted Naiya over the rain. The Cucco Lady opened the door wider and the trio dashed inside.

The Cucco Lady looked at them long and hard. "Link's never mentioned you three before."

"That's because he didn't meet us in Hyrule," replied Kyle.

"Yeah," added in Akio, "he met us on Earth."

The Cucco Lady raised her eyebrows. "_Earth? _He met you on _soil_?"

"No. Earth's a planet," explained Naiya.

"It _is_?" The Cucco Lady looked surprised. "What's it like?"

So the three began explaining about Earth.

Song entered Kokiri Forest on Epona. She peered about, trying to find Link.

"Who're you?" asked a curious and timid voice. Song looked down from the horse to see a girl with green hair looking curiously up at her.

"My name is Song," replied the girl. "You must be Saria."

"Who told you?" asked the Kokiri girl.

"Link did, of course." 'Well, he technically did,' thought Song. 'He told me in the _video game_.' "He talks about you a lot. You're his best friend. You've been with him through thick and thin!"

Saria beamed. "Really?"

"Yes," replied Song. "Has Link gone through here?"

"Yes. He came here a while before the rain started and told me that he's getting his bow and arrows and other weapons." Saria sighed and looked dreamy. "He's handsome, isn't he?"

Song grinned. "Oh, I suppose he is." Saria seemed to notice Song's slightly sarcastic tone of voice.

"What?" asked Saria.

"He's a good kisser." Song grinned.

"_What_!" exclaimed Saria.

"Just show me where he is, okay?" asked Song. Saria nodded and walked towards Link's tree-house.

"Link," Saria called. "There's someone to see you."

"Who?" asked Link from inside his house.

"She calls herself 'Song'," answered Saria.

Link bounded out of his tree-house. "Song," he cried happily. Song began climbing up the ladder. When they met, Link pulled Song into a tight embrace. "Song, you're alive! I couldn't find any of you, so I ran into here to find my bow and my quiver of arrows; oh, Song!"

"Link, I'm _fine_," Song laughed. "We must head over to Kakariko Village. Naiya, Kyle, and Akio are all there. A boy named Echo – well, he's really named Ri, but he says that they all call him Echo –, well, anyways, Echo went off to tell Naiya and Kyle and Akio that I've gone to find you. We must head off to Kakariko."

"Okay." Link went into his tree-house. "Let me just find my bow."

Song sat down on Link's bed and ran her fingers along the wood. "In all my life I _never _thought that I would _ever_, I mean _ever_, see Hyrule in 3D. Now I have. It's beautiful."

Song lay back on Link's bed and gazed at the ceiling. Link found his bow and the bowstring. He began searching for his arrows.

"Hyrule is a lovely place," Link told Song. "It's been plagued by evil, though. Once Ganondorf is slain – and I mean _slain_, not just sealed away – then Hyrule will be happy again. We can live here happily." Link reddened. "I mean, I can, erm, you can stay if you – well, not that you _have _to – you'll probably wish to go back home – "

"Link, I'd _love _to stay in Hyrule," laughed Song. "It's so wonderful. I could find my way to Earth and get my laptop, and that's all I would need. Oh," Song grinned, "and some way to plug it in."

Link sat down on the edge of his bed, unable to find his quiver. He gazed at Song lovingly and leaned down to kiss her passionately. Song returned the kiss.

They stayed in the tree-house for longer than intended, kissing and enjoying each other's company.

'I now know what it's like to fall in love,' thought Song dreamily. She grinned at Link and kissed him softly.

OH MEIN GOTT!!!! I'm so sorry that we haven't updated forever. (This is the younger of the two authors, by the way.) I promised, promised promised promised _promised _my co-author that she can do the next chapter, so that's what it's gonna be. 'Kay? 'Kay.

By the way – I think that we could probably accept more fan characters. My co-author and I have gotten some doodads figured out – like we know some enemies and such – but we might like to include some fan characters (characters that the fans create but that we include in our story). But this has to be _serious_, for this is a veddy serious fic. Also, if you want a fan character in the story, you must write in a review (after reviewing the story, of course), "Hey, I would like to suggest a fan character" and then _describe _your character, because this character is yours. Only _you _know what this character truly looks like, so you must tell us. Also, don't make the character be a silly person who does stupid things, like kill toasters or hug people a lot or giggle too much or dance while talking or sing every word. Please. That's for a _humor _fic.

_By the way, I'm not continuing "The Legend of Zelda: Modern Aged!" because I totally screwed up on one part and because I just learned that script aren't allowed. gasps On my other account, E.B. Keane-Farrell, I got a one-shot deleted because it was script-format. Dammit. Okay, anyhoo, bye, please read and review. Thank you all for being oh-so-patient!!!!_

P.S. If you want me to continue _The Wind Waker: Modern Aged! _then I can probably continue it by emailing it to you. Or by hoping that doesn't notice it.

kbye


	11. Mom?

Naiya looked around curiously. She had never seen Kokiri in person. Only while in her room did she enter the splendor of the vibrant green forest. She soon came to a little pond, with stepping stones. Naiya jumped and landed on one, then jumped a gain and landed on the second one. The next jump, however, was unsuccessful. She soon felt herself hit the bottom of the icy cold pond. She swam as quickly as she could to the edge of the pond and clambered out. Her clothes were sopped wet, along with her hair.

"Uh, my hair.........." She grimaced and shook her head back and forth a couple of times.

"Eww...I bet I smell disgus-..........." But she stopped for a second. She put her arm up to her face, and to her amazement, she smelled of lovely chamomile and lavender.

"Amazing." She thought.

Naiya had always been a very curious girl, and loved to get into mischief. She walked around behind a house and climbed up onto a very high ledge of grass. She walked along a small pathway and then climbed up a wooden ladder type thing that was posted on the side of a ledge. She walked around a couple of white fences, and smashed a rock that she found next to a sign. She walked right past it. Unfortunately, she couldn't read, for it was in some sort of strange language (probably Hylian). She spotted a hole in the grassy wall, and decided to crawl through it.

On the other side was a series of tunnels. She walked through them, and found her self in many more rooms full of tunnels. Sometimes she ended up where she started, but she learned to follow a certain melody until finally she found her self in a completely different area. The music was really loud, and she could hear an occasional child's giggle. She walked around a little bit, cautiously, because she vaguely remembered this part of the game. Who knew what kind of trouble she was getting herself into?

All of a sudden, she stopped flat in her tracks. A blue figure waited gracefully for her on a stump.

"N.....no......it can't be......."

She stared some more, and then spoke again.

"Mom?"

Hey hoped you guys liked this chappie. This is Taylor, by the way. I'm the older writer

o'.'o well I'm only 14 but I'm older than Bryn. Hope you enjoyed. Please rate it!!!! Sorry its so short but I have to leave-we have soccer playoffs. Thanks .


	12. Naiya and Nayru

The beautiful woman stood up. She was wearing a strapless turquoise dress that trailed around her feet. As she slowly glided forward, her aqua eyes continuing to rest on Naiya, the dress seemed to make the noise of the ocean calmly swirling around her. The woman's hair fell in dark-blue locks, framing her pale face.

"Ohh, Naiya," whispered the woman throatily. "Naiya, my darling. _Oh, Naiya_..."

"Mom!" Naiya raced towards Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, letting forbidden tears slide down her face unchecked as she hugged her birth-mom for the first time in her life.

"Naiya, my dear Naiya..." whispered Nayru, hugging Naiya fondly. "I can't keep you here for long, for you were transported here through your mind while you were sleeping. As silly mortals say, you are 'dreaming'."

"Hey, I'm not – " Naiya stopped as Nayru's proclamation of mortals being silly hit her. "You mean..._I'm immortal_?!"

"Whenever two mortals make love and have a baby, then they are creating another mortal, are they not?" asked Nayru. "That means that when two _im_mortals make love and have a baby, it is immortal two. Except what Sapleo did to me...well, I wouldn't consider that 'making love'. _Rape _is fine with me!"

Naiya gazed into Nayru's face. "But...if there was abortion or birth-control, I wouldn't be alive...would I!"

Nayru looked at Naiya, puzzled. "What is abortion?"

Naiya's face hardened. "It's when you take the baby out of the mother's stomach so that the baby _dies _before it lives."

Nayru shuddered. "Who could have made up such an awful scheme?" she cried.

Naiya lowered her eyes. "People. Now, Mom, if there was abortion here I wouldn't be here...You would have tried to get rid of me, right?"

"Oh, Naiya...no, of course not...no, Naiya, oh, no..." Nayru's eyes filled up with tears. "Naiya...I couldn't..."

"How come you left me on Earth?" demanded Naiya.

"Listen – Sapleo's sole existence is to have sex. That is what he _lives _for. If I had kept you hear – well, you would as been pregnant as soon as you were able to."

Naiya gasped in horror. "No! Oh, Mom...that's disgusting!!!"

Nayru looked at Naiya and whispered, "I know it is, sweetie. That's why I kept you away from Hyrule. And you haven't gotten pregnant, so you're safe..."

Suddenly, Naiya's vision began to blur.

"The dream is waning; you're waking up!" exclaimed Nayru. "Naiya, let me tell you a few things: I shrouded you in the guise of an Earthling. Now that your true form – Hylian – is out, you will look slightly like me. Body-shape, you're going to wear a dress like me – and your ears will be pointed. Also, you will wield _this_..."

Nayru took a deep breath and threw her arms open wide. In a flash, Naiya felt something sting her right hand. She gave a small gasp and gripped her right hand with her left hand – when she pulled it away, she was shocked...

"The Triforce of Wisdom," Nayru confirmed Naiya's belief.

"Zelda wields it!" exclaimed Naiya.

"When she became Queen, there was no time for this sort of thing. She _had _to give it up...otherwise, she would have been wrapped up in this mystery herself. But now it is yours, Naiya. Use it wisely." Nayru chuckled and then began to fade away.

"No! Mom!" cried Naiya, running but never getting closer, like a treadmill. "When will I see you again?"

Nayru waved her hand as a goodbye. "When the time is right..."

And she was gone.

_**Yeah. Okay. This is getting fun. By the way, this is the younger author, Bryn. I am just too cool for this. w00t. hehe, jk.**_


	13. My Beloved

"Song? Link?" called a voice.

Song and Link broke apart from their lip lock. They scrambled to the door of Link's treehouse. They gazed over the edge of the house and saw Saria. "There's a boy who calls himself Echo asking for 'Miss Song'."

Song swiftly scrambled down the ladder. Link _finally _found his bow and they both went to see Echo.

"Ah, Hero," whispered Echo, giving a curt but polite nod of respect to Link. "How great it is to see thou in person..."

Link smiled. "Hello, sir. No doubt thou'rt one of the noble men who serves our Princess?"

Echo gave a rueful laugh. "Ah, Hero, if only that were true!" Echo shook his head. "If only that were true. Since the King of Evil took over, I have not been in Hyrule Castle Town. At night we hear screams of pain and maniacal laughter coming from the Castle. We dare not go in. Hero," Echo looked earnest, "we are afraid. We are so deathly afraid of the King of Evil. He had returned; did you hear? His master...Master Sapleo, a _god_, is commanding him to rape all of the maidens. He wishes to have children who will take over the world!" Echo shuddered. "Not only that, but Ganondorf plans to use potions on the maidens so that when their children are old enough..._they _will rape _their own mothers_!"

"Ugh!" cried Song. "We must head to Kakariko immediately!"

!X!x!X!

"Where's Naiya?" shouted Akio. "Where is she?"

"Akio, _calm down _– " Kyle began.

"NO, dammit!! I'm trapped in Hyrule, my girlfriend is missing, and so is Song. Why the hell is this happening to me?" yelled Akio. He was pacing back and forth in the Cuccoo Lady's house. "Why the..._hell_ is this happening..._to me_! Where the hell is Naiya!"

"Akio...!" began Kyle.

"Kyle – whatever you have to say, I don't give a shit," snapped Akio. "I'm going out to search for Naiya, because I love her, and I won't let her die out there." Akio paused, and then whispered, "Or get raped by Ganondorf."


	14. Captured!

Naiya opened her eyes. She was in Kokiri Forest. "Mom..." she murmured, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, Mom..."

Naiya stood up and began to slowly walk through the Lost Woods.

"Going somewhere, pretty miss?" asked a cruel voice. Naiya whipped her head around to see three stooped creatures she had never seen in the game before.

"What are you?" she asked, gazing at them. They had wrinkled green skin, long noses, and bulging eyes. They reminded Naiya forcibly of creatures from one of Song's favorite movies, _Lord of the Rings._ They looked like "Orcs".

"We're the Fertigulds," snapped one of them who was holding a bow. "We are our Master's most trusted allies. We are his lackeys!" He looked very proud, as did the other Fertigulds.

"How come Ganondorf didn't use your Fertigulds before? His _first _attempt to take over?" asked Naiya. She was stalling for time. She had no weapons, but her sharp eyes were sweeping over the ground and trees for some sort of flint or stone.

The Fertigulds laughed. "_Ganondorf_!" shrieked one of them who was carrying a mace. "_Ganondorf! _Did you hear that, Bow, Axe? She thinks that our Master's _underling _can control us! Ha! Ha! Haha!"

"You work for Sapleo," whispered Naiya, looking fearful. "Ohmigod, you work for him!"

"Yes," replied the one carrying the axe. "How clever of you to figure that out." Mace, Bow, and Axe all drew their weapons.

"Come with us or die," whispered Mace.

"NEVER!" shouted Naiya, taking a few steps back. Before she could take another step, Bow had an arrow at her throat.

"I think you'll agree that out route is better," hissed Bow malevolently.

"NAIYA!" roared a voice. Naiya whipped her head around and so did the Fertigulds.

"AKIO! AKIO!" screamed Naiya, seeing her beloved boyfriend. "HELP ME!"

"_Kill him! He is a man! We only need females_!" screeched Bow, whipping around his weapon. He shot the arrow at Akio, catching him right in the shoulder!

"_Akio, baby_!" screamed Naiya, tears streaming down her face. "Akio, run! You'll get killed!"

"No, no, no!" shouted Akio as Axe took a swipe at him and missed. "Naiya!"

Axe and Mace grabbed Naiya as Akio took another arrow, this time in his hip. Akio stumbled to the ground.

"NAIYA!" he croaked.

"Akio..." Naiya took a deep breath and shouted, "_I love you..._" before the Fertigulds knocked her out.


	15. Help!

When Naiya woke up, she was locked in a dungeon. As she struggled to sit up, she noticed there were manacles around her ankles and chains around her wrists. When she looked down at her body, she was horrified to find herself in a skimpy shirt and an extremely short skirt.

Naiya then did something very unwise. She began to yell, panicking. "LET ME OUT! HELP! HELP! LET ME OUT OF HERE! SONG! AKIO! KYLE? LINK?! HELP ME!"

"No one will help you now, pretty one. Except for I..."

Naiya looked up. She uttered a small scream of fear. "_Ganondorf_!"

"So you know me." Ganondorf had nothing on except for leather pants. "I will get to, uh, _know you_ soon enough, missy. You can be a child bearer..."

"Never!" spat Naiya, sounding more brave than she felt. Ganondorf laughed.

"We'll see...we'll see..." Ganondorf opened up the cell door and sat on the floor next to Naiya. He put one of his filthy hands up to Naiya's face and stroked it. Naiya jerked her head away. Ganondorf laughed and pulled Naiya's face towards him. Naiya struggled, but Ganondorf pressed his lips against hers.

Naiya tried to struggle away but Ganondorf rested a hand on her breast and whispered, "We can prepare for it and do it tomorrow...or we can do it here, now, in the cell."

Naiya stopped struggling. She was seriously scared.

"Yes...that's what I thought." Ganondorf closed his eyes and put his lips against Naiya's again. He licked her lips and forced his tongue inside of her mouth. Naiya began to tremble with unshed tears, afraid of being forced to have sex with this evil man.

"I know you are excited," breathed Ganondorf in her ear, taking her trembling for excitement. "So am I." He began kissing her ear, slowly creeping down her neck, and towards her chest.

"GET AWAY!" screamed Naiya, pushing Ganondorf away, the tears now freely flowing down her face. Ganondorf laughed cruelly.

"Oho, so you wish to wait? Shame..." Ganondorf shook his head. "I was looking forward to it...Saria wasn't that great...Zelda was the best though, she really knew her stuff..."

Naiya struggled away from Ganondorf, who was resting his hands very close to her frontal private part. His hands began to travel slowly towards there...

"GET OFF!"

Ganondorf pointed his finger at the manacles and the chains. They snapped from Naiya's wrists and ankles. She leapt to her feet and wondered if she could make a run to the door.

"Eager, are we?" sneered Ganondorf. He pulled Naiya towards him and put his hands on both of her breasts. She struggled away and hid in the shadows, cowering from the villain.

"Get away, rapist," snapped Naiya, trying to throw a feeble punch at him. Ganondorf lifted her easily and began carrying her through the halls and to a bedroom.

"Now, then. You are going to give me some enjoyment."

Naiya gazed in horror at him. She tried to scramble away, but Ganondorf pushed her down. Naiya gave a terrified sob as Ganondorf gave a horrific laugh.


End file.
